Angry Aztec
Angry Aztec is the second stage of Super Donkey Kong 64, and the entrance is up the mountain on DK Isle, inside the stone hut. To reach it, climb the platform to the left of DK’s house, use the tree to get to the next level, and then use the vine poles to cross the gap. It is a desert level filled with ziggurats in two large open areas connected by a series of tunnels. The moving sand will kill Mario instantly, while the regular sand will only slow Mario down. Due to the number of special abilities required, this stage will have to be revisited if playing through the stages in order. Levels Star 1 Head through the tunnel, across both quicksand pits, past the open area with the Scuttlebugs and into the next tunnel, until Mario reaches a junction with a big elevated grey platform in the center. Ground pound the platform to cause a star to appear in front of Cranky’s Lab, in the room on the right. Star 2 Superjump normally required! '''In the big open area with lots of buildings, one of the ziggurats on the right as Mario exits the tunnel has a superjump pad one of the front corners. Using the superjump allows Mario to reach the top of the building, which has a cannon and a Chuckya. Mario can also get on top of the building by long jumping from near the superjump pad to the sand wall and running around the back of the building, then doing a slide jump and catching the edge of the roof. Use the cannon to shoot to the star in the middle of the sun at the top of the statue in the middle of the area. '''Star 3 Mario can use the same method to get to the cannon from star 2 to shoot to the top of the tower at the very left of the cannon’s range. There is a small hole under the star which will catch Mario, so the shot doesn’t need to actually hit the star itself. The star can also be reached by using triplejump 2 to climb the levels one-by-one, though this is more difficult, or by doing precise wallkick ledge grabs which is even more difficult. Star 4 The secrets in this level are sparkling coins and can all be found near each other in the first open area from the entrance. # On the stone tile ground to the left as Mario exits the tunnel from the DK Isle entrance # Next to secret 1 # On top of the ramp leading to the stone structure on the left # Next to secret 3 # Behind the caged Yoshi near the other secrets After collecting all 5 secrets, the star appears near secrets 3 and 4. Star 5 To get this star, Mario must collect all 8 red coins scattered through the desert. The locations are as follows: # Inside the first room on the right, when entering from DK Isle # Inside the same room as red coin 1 # Inside the same room as red coin 1 # Inside the first room on the left, when entering from the world hub. Hitting the “!” switch in the first red coin room creates a pair of boxes in the quicksand, which can just barely be reached in time (long jump directly to the second pole to save time. To get back, long jump from the top of the bridge connecting the two red coins. Alternatively wait until unlocking the spinjump + triplejump 2 combo to skip over the quicksand safely) # Next to red coin 4 # In the small area near the Star 1 switch, next to a Kuromame # Inside a box in a small area on the right in the tunnel after the Star 1 switch # Behind the caged Yoshi in the tunnel after the Star 1 switch After obtaining all 8 red coins, the star appears in the middle of the grassy patch in the area with the secrets. Star 6 '''Triplejump 2 and Spinjump required! '''A pink Bob-omb stands at the entrance to a tunnel in the large open area with the statue in the middle. The Bob-omb warns Mario that the tunnel is filled with quicksand, and hints that he will need two power-ups from Cranky’s Lab (Triplejump 2 and Spinjump) in order to reach the star. To cross the quicksand safely, just hold down R to spin and bounce safely across the quicksand. Enemies * Chuckya * Flyguy * Kuromame * Scuttlebug Category:Level Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Category:Desert Category:Music-Donkey Kong Category:Super Donkey Kong 64 Location Category:Location